A Step Closer
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: In one day, the gap in between will be filled. One huge step will be risked to make up for the loss time between them. Dan X Runo. One Shot.


It seemed impossible to be in a relationship for so long yet there's so much thing to do to strengthen the bond between two people. The lack of communication and the lack of intimate touch didn't wittered the long distance relationship between Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. The two dated way back in their preteen years, realizing their undeniable feelings for each other after the final battle. Things had never changed between the two, they still argue and get on each others nerves, but after all that childish quarrels, they laugh it off and be sweet to each other again, although mildly. Embarrassment and shyness are two obstacles they have to pass in order to be in a "proper" relationship, where couples are comfortable to each others presence.

A year had passed since Dan's physical disappearance as he took off in an adventure no people close to the brawler knows, not even his significant other, Runo. The two may communicate via network, she always fail to extract information on him, whether it be the restriction of time, sudden change of topic or their daily routine of needless quarrels. This day was something different. Dan wouldn't be able to contact Runo for a few days due to an "important task to finish". He couldn't tell, unfortunately, and it lit a flame within the girl's heart. Dan knew he had to douse the fire when he gets back, whether it costs him his face.

Preparations were now done. Already bidding a teary farewell to his personal Bakugan and best friend, Drago, Dan readied himself for tomorrow. He was unsure if this was the right thing to do, especially since he hadn't done something romantic to Runo for years now. Duty calls, and as a leader of the Bakugan group, he had to prioritize it first. It should make up with the days without her, he hoped. They were now adults. Mature in physical and mental form, also emotional. Dan wasn't sure if he was ready himself, but chickening out after braving himself on getting that special item that resulted in weird looks from people for how young he was, would definitely go to waste.

* * *

Morning came soundly as birds chirped a harmonious tune. He was able to stir awake before his dreaded alarm wakes him up, so he slammed his fist as soon as it lighten up. It had been a full week since he left his place and went straight to his parents' home, a teary yet joyful reunion of the Kuso family was definitely something he would keep within his treasured memories. Those seven days were spent as a special family week, whether it be chilling at home, catching up, or going out to tourist spots. Family comes first, so it was worth resting with them, especially since he's still on a nervous wreck just thinking about visiting Runo without her knowledge.

His parents were out on an errand, so he was left alone. It gave him the privacy to man himself up for his reason on why he was even here. He gazed on the mirror, seeing the reflection of himself. He was nervous, afraid, and excited. To even think of actually seeing Runo again in person warms his heart, although it reddens his cheek as romance isn't his cup of tea. Speaking of romance, while Dan went to his wardrobe to change, he was still not fond of romance. He was thankful, like really thankful, that Runo isn't like those girls who begs you to buy them gifts and spend the rest of the day with them. Checking himself out on the mirror again, he felt nostalgic. He felt like a preteen again as his red jacket resembles his outfit when he was twelve. He wore a dark blue shirt underneath the jacket and dark blue jeans, mildly resembling the good old preteen days.

Dan glanced at the wall clock. It was close to 9 AM. Well, time to go. Flicking his nose, his signature trait, he went out from his room and grabbed his shoes. He felt his pocket to see if he forgot to bring his special gift. Happy that he didn't, he left using his bike as a mode for transportation. He grinned, the past of dating Runo the first time came rushing back at him.

* * *

Runo's home, also known as the Misaki Cafe. It seemed that it had upgraded to a bigger and better place, he barely recognized it at all. Strange though, it's closed. Were they out right now? Aw man, it would be unfortunate! All those preparations for nothing?! Okay, Dan, calm down. He hadn't checked the cafe yet. There's still hope. Gulping, he approached the entrance of the cafe. He held his hand out and gripped the doorknob. The door was unlocked, as it gave in easily. He slowly pushed it open, hoping to not disturb anyone inside, if there was someone.

"Sorry, but we are closed. Come back tomorrow."

There she was, busying herself by wiping the table. She hadn't changed at all, still whipping that pigtails of hers, wearing shades of yellow, and possessed that snarky tone. Runo didn't bother turning around to greet her guest. With the sound of it, she was the only occupant today.

Dan couldn't hold back his grin from joy, and the fact that he's going to practically scare the living daylights out of her if he stealthily approached her in the back like a ninja. Knowing he would definitely receive a smack or more, he slowly and carefully tip toed towards her. He held back his urge to chuckle, he really wanted to surprise Runo that badly. Who knows how she'll react knowing that he just randomly dropped to her place without giving her any clue.

Runo crossed her arms, huffing under her breath. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to come back tomorrow. This cafe is closed."

She still didn't bother to turn around and greet her guest. Well, time to be a little romantic. Dan closed the distance between them and snaked his arms around her waist. He earned a soft gasp, taking a short sniff of her hair.

The man let out a huge grin of joy. "Sorry, but I can't really turn around and leave, especially since I wanna make up for the time loss."

"D-Dan..." His face heated up. It had been so long since he hear his name being called like that. She turned around and held back her tears. Seeing her face with a mixed emotion added more guilt inside his chest, but he held on, knowing it'll be released soon.

"Runo..." It was soft. His confidence went down the drain in an instant. He was never a romantic person, but he had to be more intimate for their sake. He was the man, so he had to take the lead and do the initiations.

He clasped her hands, intertwining their fingers. He gazed at her, a look that can melt a worry away. She can be considered fragile, especially when it comes to him. "You still... love me, right?"

Runo's sweet demeanor turned sour milk at what she just heard. "What?! You idiot! Of course I do!" She let go of her hands and struck him on the shoulder, a sudden flash of voice screaming, "Not the face!" played inside her head. She smiled afterwards. "Why would I stop loving you?"

"Well," Dan scratched his chin, failing to hide his crimson cheeks. "I just thought you hated me for leaving you all behind to pursue my hunger for adventure."

The young lady sighed. He may grow up, but he's still a child when it comes to these kind of things. "Oh Dan. That's for immature people."

Immature people, huh. Runo understood after all. Fueled by raw emotions and instincts, Dan wrapped his arms around Runo, holding her tight as his mind didn't want her to go. His big goofy grin was enough to shut Runo from yelling by surprise and return the affectionate hug. Time had stopped between them as the warmth of their breathing flesh and the reality of physically feeling each other had paralyzed them on moving. It went on, their eyes closed, feeling their heartbeat, feeling the rise of their chest, and the small shuffle of hands to embrace more of each others warmth.

What seemed like for hours for it was actually just minutes, they pulled away from each other. They stared at each other and smiled. Nothing had changed even from the span of a year of no communication. Dan was grateful. He hugged her again, a chuckle escaped from his lips when Runo scolded him with a small laughter.

He could confess about how much he really was grateful that she understood, she waited patiently for him, she didn't do something behind his back, and she still loved him. He could talk about much of a best girl she is, being the tomboyish hot-headed girl she is, her attractiveness lies within her anger, and just how much of an awesome girl she is. She was the sole reason why he decided to try out a date, and never backed down on it. But alas, he wasn't a type of man who woes woman with sweet words, he couldn't. He would vomit before he could even speak.

They pulled away, blushing as reality kicked in. They were still too innocent, too embarrassed, too shy to even be like a normal couple. They were already adults, but when it comes to relationship, they were nothing but children who still couldn't get the proper grasp of what love really is. Dan scratched the back of his head as his eyes darted on every direction he could lay his eyes on, while Runo averted her gaze on the floor, meekly hugging herself.

"Runo?" His eyes locked with hers. He was filled with determination.

"Y-yes, Dan?"

"Wanna hang out with me?"

Runo smiled and nodded. It was sweet, he missed it dearly. "Sure."

"Great." Dan showed his signature grin, a smile so wide it thaws her heart away. "Let's go."

His idea was to take Runo out on a date again, like they used to. The new movies were going to be premiered today, and he's hoping they would watch Menace City than The Samurai's Cherished Woman, but if Runo wanna see the latter, he wouldn't put up any resistance. They should buy plenty of popcorn to distract himself from throwing up on those cheesy scenes that is bound to happen in every sappy romance movies.

Dan didn't realized that Runo asked him to wait for her as she headed upstairs to change her clothing. As he was lost on thought, Runo quickly rummaged through her cabinet to find a proper attire that will make sure that Dan's eyes would only rest on her, and not from other girls.

As his senses returned, he realized Runo was out of sight. He was about to panic until he heard shuffling noise on the stairs, and saw Runo with a rather feminine attire. She donned with a long yellow dress topped with a short-sleeved white jacket, and white boots. As he averted his gaze to her face, he was greeted with a warm smile.

"Let's go. There should be enough time to wait for the movie to start."

Mesmerizing, the perfect word to describe what he was feeling right now. She looked so radiant, like she wasn't even the Runo Misaki he knew. He was dragged back to reality as impatient hands pulled him away from his footing, and through the outside of the cafe.

* * *

The walk to the movie theater wasn't' driven by silence. The couple took advantage of this time to share what was the missing update that they couldn't share on phone call. The progress of their relationship had been positively rapid, as the two of them felt fully comfortable to hold hands in public. The usual banter about the smallest of things aside, Dan and Runo knew that they are not going to let each other go at this point.

Dan waited for Runo to pick out what movie she wanted to watch with him and buy the tickets. His mind begged to choose Menace City, as he could feel a sweat rolling down his face. Just imagining himself sitting through an hour and a half with the urge to vomit at any second kills him inside. Oh, those sappy confession scenes where it goes with a kiss just makes his stomach flip.

Runo came back holding two tickets for Menace City. Dan had to hold back on jumping out of nowhere; this is a public area after all, and he's already an adult.

"In case you didn't know, I'm a major fan of this series."

Dan's jaw dropped, surprised at the information. The girl giggled at him.

"It's something that placed my fuel to play Bakugan to rest." Runo turned her head to the promotional movie poster. The poster featured the main characters, as well as the antagonists. She smiled, vividly remembering her past time. She would stay up all night reading the franchise's novels, play the released games, and watch the movies. "It also helped me to grow up. Like, seeing things with an open mind."

"I get what you mean." He flashed his grin, happy that she had a hobby that he can relate with. "I was introduced by this friend of mine, and before I know it, I'm hooked!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? The movie's about to start in a few minutes."

Dan reached out to held her hand. "Let's go. You're not hungry for popcorn, are you?"

"No thanks. I really can't wait for the fresh batch."

Runo started walking, dragging him along. They made their way to the entrance and sat on the upper row, where they would have the best viewing experience without worrying about having a stiff neck for looking up for too long. They movie played after they sat down. The couple were focused on the movie, enjoying how the show went. They would occasionally whisper their general thought to each other, making sure to not place their gaze elsewhere to avoid missing a crucial scene.

A random thought occurred on Dan's mind. Two of the characters in the movie, the male reporter and the female cop, almost represents how they acted in their preteen years. The reporter resembled his rash and hot-headed nature, while the cop resembles Runo's rashness and quick temper. He would occasionally glance at her face to see how she was taking the movie. Sometimes, he would do it by the order of instincts because of the sound of her laughter, despite the movie being far from it.

As the movie ends, they talked about the memorable scenes of the movie and the highlights of the plot. The pointless argument never failed to join, however, as they managed to attract glances on their back and forth screaming contest. Demonic glares were plastered on their faces, as their eyes were ready to spark electricity to hit one another.

"What do you mean Alison is useless? She's the best woman in this movie, and that's final!" Dan points a finger towards his girlfriend. "She may have flaws, but she's the best police officer in town!"

Runo covered her ears, dismissing the idea to even bother listening to his defense. "Blah, blah, blah! All subjective! Besides, Kent beats her down in a notch whenever she gets reckless... Like how I stop _you_ on being stupid!"

Before they could continue their heated match, the authorities cut them off and pushed them outside the movie theater. After that silly ordeal, the two of them burst out laughing, forgetting that they were the reason why they got kicked out from the place.

"Hey Runo," He instinctively brushed his hands against his pocket. "Wanna go eat?"

He really wasn't good at asking someone to eat with him, especially to the girl that captured his heart. He didn't want to reveal too much hints to let her know where this is going, because this was done in romance movies by a lot, and the fact that he was already 19 years old and still couldn't communicate like a confident gentleman she may want him to be.

She smiled. A curve on the lips that could potentially made him feel mushy, steal his manliness away. "Sure. Where do you wanna eat?"

Dan was too mesmerized to speak as he let the actions do the talking. He held Runo's hand, intertwining their fingers, and took the step forward. He tried to hide his face by ducking, hoping that his bangs would obscure the view. His face was heating up. This was it. There was no turning back. This was the thing that would change their lives together, and he needed her approval to make it a reality. If only things would go smoothly, but coming from a woman who tends to jump to action before thinking, he could only hope.

* * *

Runo didn't question him about his sudden change of behavior, which he was extremely grateful. They arrived at a local restaurant, home of a fine dining experience on an affordable price. Today was a lucky day for them, as the restaurant was holding a 50% off sale for couples. The choice of food made it challenging to choose what, so it resorted in a mild banter between the two. After a minute or two of disagreeing and running in circles, they finally decided to choose the option where free refills for drinks, and ordering desserts for free.

A waitress greeted them as they approached the entrance and guided them to their table. They quickly ordered their meal and waited in silence. Runo's brow furrowed at his sudden change of behavior, but decided to keep quiet to avoid spoiling the mood. The atmosphere did feel romantic, although mildly. Dan focused his mind to relax and never fear. Everything would go well, as long as he don't chicken out. As long as he could do this. For him, for her, and for their future.

The food arrived, and they continued the silence by consuming their food, having no idea what to discuss of next. He would occasionally glance at her to see any kind of negative reaction. So far, he saw her worried for him. A curve twitch on his side of his lips as he took a sip on his beverage. Placing the glass down, he concentrated on calming his nerves and preparing himself for the inevitable. He waited for Runo to finish eating, watching her enjoy her meal.

"Uh, Runo?" Dan gulped. Nothing could definitely make his nervousness disappear, not even the quotes of encouragement he saw on the internet.

Her brow raised upward, concern was in her face. "Yes, Dan?"

Would he stood up from his seat, kneel down and recite the magic words? Or would he just straight up ask her? He was conflicted, so conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Asking her out on a date was simple, yet already hard to do. Asking her now was different from back then. Maybe, just maybe, it may work out eventually if he just sticks to how he really do it, his own avoid-being-too-romantic way.

"Dan?" She had tried to call his attention. The guy kept spacing out.

He let out a long, heavy sigh. He stared at her, directly at her eyes. He grabbed something out in his pocket and presented it in front of them. It was a small, red box, able to fit on his palm. As much as he wanted to stay stiff, he could feel his sweat rolling down to his temple and his palm sweating. He gulped a lump on his throat, as he held the urge to bite his lips.

He observed her face, as she curiously eyed the box. The guy slowly opened the box, revealing a small ring. A tiny diamond was decorated on the middle. The ring was simple, it was nothing special.

"W-willyoumerryme?" He spoke too fast, he lost his composure. His hands shook in different reasons. His face flushed from embarrassment and fear. She was definitely going to smack him for failing it.

Runo tilted her head, smirking. A light blush crept her cheeks. "What was that? I didn't catch it."

She was teasing him, that's for sure! Well, at least she wasn't fuming in anger and annoyance. He let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, it's just..." He trailed off. His mind stopped running, he couldn't explain it to her. He had a feeling he was sweating buckets right now.

"Dan."

He looked up, and saw her smiling now. He had to do it properly, if not romantically. He grinned, happy that he was reassured.

"Runo, will you marry me?" It flew out from his mouth. His cheeks flushed as a reaction.

She nodded, pursing her lips as tears leaked out from her eyes. Dan stood up and knelt down in front of her, taking out the ring from the box and holding it.

"Will you?"

Runo silently sobbed, as she knelt down and hugged him. "Of course, I will! Why wouldn't I?"

Dan chuckled, and took her hand. He placed the ring on her ring finger. It wasn't a smooth one, because he was still shaking from nervousness. Normally, Runo would scream at his head, but she just laughed it off and helped him. It looked nice on her little finger, as it sparkled on the exposure of the dining light.

Numerous applause echoed the entire dining room. They averted their gaze at each other to see everyone clapping their hands at them. Each of them wearing a smile of their own, some where grinning and muttering their congratulations. The couple blushed at the scene, realizing that they were inside the restaurant. Runo could had smacked the back of Dan's head, but she decided to hide her embarrassment by burying her face on his arm. Dan could only rub his hair with his free hand.

The waitress approached them. She was the same waitress who took their order. "Congratulations, Mister Dan Kuso and Miss Runo Misaki." She extended out her hand.

Dan took her hand and shook it, since Runo tighten her embrace as she buried her face further. "Thanks." That was the only word he could muster as he felt her warmth on his shoulder. She was heating up, probably from embarrassment, anger, or even shyness.

After the non-romantic yet cheesy scene between them, the waitress offered them a free take-out dessert for shamelessly displaying their love from each other. She was too moved on the raw emotions, as she was a fan of romance. They kindly took her offer and ordered all of the items on the dessert list. The waitress didn't seem to mind about it. After retrieving their order, paid for the bills, they ducked their way out from the restaurant as they were being pursued for interview. The two valued their privacy, especially when it comes to intimacy, even with their close friends.

* * *

It had already been night when they arrived back to the Misaki's cafe. The breeze had been colder, sending slight goosebumps on their skins. This day had become a bit of an extreme coaster ride. A lot already happened in one day, and it really made Dan exhausted. The tiredness was all worth it in the end, as he managed to take a step closer to being with a proper relationship with her. They didn't have to date often, kiss every time they see each other, nor buy expensive gifts on special occasions.

"Thanks for today, Dan." Runo's eyes sparkled, a genuine smile etched on her lips.

Dan nodded, smirking in return. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Wait." She slightly lowered her head from timidness. "My parents aren't home yet, and... I'll feel lonely."

It was not like he could go back in his home, too, as his parents would still be out on their errand. It would be a great idea to continue making up for the loss time with her.

"How about I crash in your place for one night? My parents went on a business trip, and I would feel bad if you're sad when I'm gone."

"You won't mind?" Her voice was soft, an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"I won't. Besides," He grinned, flicking his nose with his thumb. "We still have to continue our discussion about Menace City: The Outbreak!"

"That's true. Come in!" Runo opened the door and the two ran inside. She guided him to the stairs, towards her room. As the door opened, the first thing he noticed was the cluttered mess in the floor. A lot of small figures, cards, and books were sprawled on the simple white carpet.

She blushed, forgetting about the mess she made from her excitement for the new movie. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking too much about Menace City that I got annoyed at the sudden announcement of my parents that they would entrust the security of this cafe as they head out."

It flew out from his head as he envied the rare collections she owned. "Where in the world did you get these?!" He practically jumped on the floor, scanning each pieces as he hold it one by one. This had to be a dream.

Runo felt her eyebrow twitch at the sudden invasion of her collection. She disregarded it and knelt down next to him. She was amused at how astonished he looked as he muttered his envy on the things she owned. "Well, it seems that I'd beaten you this time when it comes to collecting rare items."

"Aw, man! When you said it placed your fuel to play Bakugan to a rest, you were serious! You owned _every_ merchandise the company had produced!"

Runo giggled. "Well, it'll be ours soon, you know?"

"Huh? How? Will you trade with me?"

"Doofus!" She pinched his arm softly, laughing at the sudden amnesia of her future husband. "You asked me for marriage earlier today, remember?!"

Realizing what he just had said, Dan groaned out loud, hiding his face with his palms. He grumbled about how idiotic it was to even forget something so early already.

The rest of the night was spent on the two discussing about their favorite franchise. Runo rested her head on his arm, as Dan held her close by wrapping an arm around her. An opposite on how they used to clash heads with each other when they discuss about Bakugan, the two exchanged their opinions in peace. There was no yelling, Runo didn't hit Dan because he said something stupid, none of those childish gimmicks. They had matured and learned a lot from their adventures, and every journey has an ending. All wasn't lost in the end, as it was a chance to make a new beginning and head out to reach another end, and so on.

When it was late at night, they bid good night with a hug and a kiss on a cheek. They were still meek on actually kissing each other on the lips. They were also too shy to even declare their love to one another, but none of that mattered for them. As long as they could show their feelings without forcing one another to change, that was enough. Those things could wait when the time comes. Dan went on his way to the guest bedroom downstairs, as Runo crawled on her bed and fell fast asleep, happiness lingered on her heart while sleep have finally took over.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's good to be back on writing fanfictions with passion again. I deeply apologize if the quality wasn't that great, as I'd been rusty for not writing for too long. It was fun writing this one, as it took almost a week to finished, thanks to my horrible daily schedule.


End file.
